


Just Like In The Old Days

by skullgems



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgems/pseuds/skullgems
Summary: Wedding days don't always go entirely to plan, but they're unforgettable.
Relationships: Guinevere & Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Guinevere/Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Just Like In The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> I run a Fate/ series based OC blog, and one of the characters on there is Guinevere. This drabble was based on a memory prompt, for "a memory your muse can never forget."  
I haven't written many drabbles at all, and this is my first time really posting my work, so I hope it's okay!

“ARTORIA! You aren’t supposed to be in here... It’s bad luck to see the bride in before the ceremony.”

To say Guinevere’s face was red was to say the least of it. Her handmaids had just left the room after helping her into her dress, and she was busying herself with braiding flowers into her hair when her betrothed peeked her head into the room, looking incredibly gallant in her own wedding attire. 

She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Artoria chuckled, closing the distance and kneeling in front of Guinevere, taking her hands and kissing them.

“My love, that’s little more than a silly tale. I promise, no bad luck will come to us.” Her blue-green eyes peered up at Guinevere, who glanced away, face flushed. 

She was supposed to be a LADY, but Artoria made her feel like a young girl again, and didn’t even seem to notice. It was as infuriating as it was attractive.

“Now...” Artoria pulled Guinevere to her feet, leading her towards the door and pulling their cloaks from where they hung on the wall. “I want to show you something. Do you trust me?” 

“... Of course.” Guinevere exhaled slowly, easing into a soft smile before pressing a kiss to Artoria’s cheek — and it was Artoria’s turn to blush. “Just make sure we’re back in time for the wedding.”

Artoria rubbed her nose with the back of her hand in a half-hearted effort to hide the red in her cheeks. “We will be, don’t worry.”

“Mm...” Guinevere took her coat and slid into it, smiling softly. “Lead the way then.”

Artoria slid into her own cloak and put a finger to her lips with a wink. The two set out — out of the room, down the hall, down a back staircase for the servants, and out a back door, to where Artoria’s horse stood waiting. Guinevere shot her fiance a confused look, but the blonde just smiled and hopped onto the back of her steed, offering her hand to Guinevere. She took it, and climbed onto Llamrei’s back, wrapping her arms around Artoria’s waist.

With Guinevere’s hands clasped in front of Artoria’s stomach, the king flicked the reigns, and they were off. It was a beautiful day for a ride, and for a wedding — the sun had begun to set, the sky a beautiful array of reds, golds, and purples, and the weather was nice and warm. Guinevere squeezed her future wife, watching the flashes of green as they rode through a path through the trees behind the castle. 

They finally stopped at the edge of one of the larger ponds that lay on the castle grounds, a decent distance away from the castle proper. The grass around the water was intermixed with flowers of varying hues; it was rather private, a breath of fresh air after all the hustle and bustle of wedding day preparation and general castle life.

Artoria hopped off of Llamriei, offering her hand to Guinevere to help her get down.

Walking hand-in-hand to the edge of the water, they gazed out at the reflection in the pond, the sun starting to dip just below the treeline. The wedding was soon.

“I wanted to show this to you... I’ve been coming here alone since I was young. It’s one of the only places I feel I can get any privacy, so I like to come when I need to clear my head, or just need space.”

Artoria turned to Guinevere, expression serious; for a moment, Guinevere feared she was about to call off the wedding, and the next words from Artoria’s mouth brought little comfort.

“Guinevere... Do you want to marry me?” The shock and hurt on Guinevere’s face must have been pretty obvious, because she quickly clarified what she was trying to say. “I mean! Uh... This has all happened fast, and we didn’t know each other very well before I asked your father for your hand... I’d understand if you were having second thoughts, especially because I’m a-”

Guinevere cut off Artoria’s rambling with a soft kiss, her free hand cupping the now blushing king’s cheek. She pulled away slowly, and pressed her forehead against Artoria’s, speaking softly. 

“Artoria Pendragon, you are ridiculous. You are ridiculous and I love you. I love you more than the wolf loves the moon it howls to, more than Llamrei loves when you bring her apples in the mornings, more than... More than there are enough words to properly describe to you. I love you, and I want you for you. I don’t want or need anyone else.” She pulled her head away, tucking a loose blonde strand of hair back behind Artoria’s ear. “Okay?”

Artoria answered by pulling Guinevere into a deep kiss, one hand on the back of her head, the other around her waist. When they finally pulled apart, it felt like it had been an eternity, but like it still wasn’t enough.

The sun was barely visible above the treetops now, the moon and stars out to claim their time in the sky, the fireflies that lived in the reeds around the ponds blinking in the last rays of sunlight.

“Now,” the future queen said firmly, smiling wide. “Let’s go get married.”


End file.
